Back Hug, Tackle, Dirty
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Three NaruHina drabbles in a big oneshot. :  One is for them in their 20s, then two at 5. This was made to help me in grammar class. Tell me how I can improve. :D


**Just felt like making something because I was bored. XD So, yeah, a NaruHina…Because I haven`t been giving them the love they deserve! XD They`re the cutest shipping EVER in Naruto! Yeah, I`m addicted. And I have a problem because I`ve been reading lemons and I wanted to make something NaruHina full. XD Mhm, it`s about three in the morning and the Cosby Show`s on. Neh, I guess I`ll start now. It`s just a few random oneshots, so I guess it`s just random stuff of when they're around 20, and about 5. :)**

**Back Hug**

Hinata was coming back home from the Hyuga Compound. So far, the day just hadn't been going well. She had announced several times before that the Main and Side branches no longer existed. Now, Hiashi was trying to bring the whole system back. Thankfully, Hanabi and Neji backed her up the whole way. Hinata had definitely grown confident over the years, but she didn't want to be so held up in her clan up to the point where she couldn't have kids or have time for the kids.

"I'm home," she announced as loud as she could without collapsing from exhaustion.

"Good," Naruto shouted back. "I'm in the shower; I'll be out in a while!"

"Ok," Hinata replied as she made her way up the stairs.

Once finding her bed, she fell right on it, breathing in the scent of her pillow and blanket. She was about fall asleep, but then she remembered that her favorite TV show was coming on and it was an all new episode. She wasn't as relaxed as she led herself on to be. She sat on the end of the bed, looking at the TV and her finger nails digging into the mattress. Naruto came out in his pajama pants, a T-Shirt and cat night-cap. Thankfully, Hinata was too focused on her show to notice he was nearing the bed. A foxy, trademark, Uzumaki smirk crept across his face as he sneakily climbed on his bed.

While crawling across the bed, he snaked his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her toward him. Hinata lost focus on the TV and began giggling as she playfully kicked her legs. Naruto didn't let her escape his grip. He could see that every night when she came home from the Hyuga Compound, she would always be so stressed. He crawled over to the headboard of their big bed and just held her in his arms. She smiled softly, enjoying lying against his chest.

"Go ahead and kick off your shoes, Hina-Chan." Naruto smiled at her and she obeyed, taking them off and slipping some socks on from out of the drawer on her side of the bed.

"Do I keep on my jacket?" Hinata looked up and asked. He smirked and put his head on top of hers, head tucked under his chin. As he did this, he hugged her much tighter.

"If you did that, I'd have to let go." Naruto whined.

"How about I get in my pajamas really quick and you can go back to your hug?" Hinata asked, rubbing her hands along his muscles.

"Ok, but you said we could hug again once you finish." Naruto agreed, letting her go.

She got up and kissed his forehead then ran her fingers through his bush of blonde hair before going to put on her pajamas. It didn't take her very long. She threw on one of Naruto's T-Shirts and some of her pajama pants. She came back to the bed, where Naruto immediately grabbed her waist and made a raspberry in the crook of her neck to which she giggled, kicking her legs childishly.

"Hey Hinata," he asked, slumping down while he still held onto her and she turned on her stomach so that they were face-to-face, foreheads touching.

"Yes," she asked.

"Did you want a baby?" he inquired seriously.

"Only if you want one." she answered while caressing his cheek with a soft smile. "But I have my clan duties. Once all of that clears up, maybe we could try."

"Alright," he said while going under the side of her shirt and rubbing her side. "I love you,"

She kissed his nose and then turned around so he was hugging her back again. "I love you too, Naruto-Kun."

**Tackle!**

Naruto Uzumaki was at the Hyuga Compound. He wasn't invited there, nor was he ever allowed in the house, but Hinata invited him to play in the front yard with her. The two five-year-olds were rolling around. It started when Naruto trapped her in a hug and they fell over. He decided to turn this mishap into a game and rolled around.

"I've got you, Hina-Chan!" the Uzumaki boy chuckled while on top of her with a foxy grin, causing her to blush.

"N-Not for l-long," the Hyuga heir giggled and rolled on top of him.

They each chuckled and giggled, taking turns rolling around. Neji Hyuga and Tenten were watching them the entire time. Neji was about to break it up, but Tenten held him back, giggling as she did it. The stiff boy sighed through his nose and stepped back, still glaring daggers at the Uzumaki boy. Once Naruto was on top of her, he began tickling her and she giggled loudly. Once they stopped and got tired, Naruto collapsed on the nice grass right next to Hinata. He looked at her wrist then smiled, pulling it up.

"Hey, you're wearing the bracelet I gave you!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he sat up along with her.

"Oh, y-yeah," Hinata smiled. "I r-really like it, s-so I keep it on."

"That's great," Naruto yelled happily as he tackled her into a hug.

**Dirty**  
_NOTE: Naruto`s parents are alive in this!_

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Naruto exclaimed, running through the entrance of the Hokage office.

"What's wrong," Minato looked up and saw his boy covered in mud and grass. "Naruto, what happened?"

"Hinata and me rolled off the hill and got covered in mud and stuff!" Naruto gurgled happily while holding Hinata's hand in his tightly as she began giggling.

"Hinata, does your father know?" Minato questioned while sweat dropping.

"N-No sir," she shook her head, but she still smiled.

Minato was dumbstruck. Hinata Hyuga was smiling while covered in pieces of earth after asking about her father knowing. He didn't really know what to do. The two five-year-olds amazed him sometimes. He walked up to them then squatted down to their level. Without letting his left hand leave Hinata's right hand, Naruto used _his_ right hand to lightly poke his father's nose, leaving a small smudge of dirt and mud on his nasal.

"Looks like you to needs bathes, neh?" Minato sighed, trying to keep it happy.

"Mhm," Naruto nodded.

"Ok, don't move," Minato stood up and walked out. "I'll be right back. Hey Kushina,"

"I wonder what Daddy's going to do." Naruto stated.

"Y-Yeah," Hinata nodded and faced him. "M-Maybe he'll p-put us with his t-team and they can g-give us baths."

"Different ones, right," Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah," Hinata giggled.

They sat on the floor after Naruto had grabbed his tennis ball from under his father's desk. Once he grabbed it, he and his best friend sat on separate sides of the room, only a few feet away, and rolled the green orb back and forth. While doing this, Minato, Kushina and Team Seven arrived in the office. The second Obito caught sight of the two, he tried to stifle his laughter, but a few snorts and chuckles flew loose. Kakashi only raised a brow to the children while Rin giggled lightly.

"Oh boy," Kushina was flabbergasted. "Naruto-Chan, what did you do?"

"Hinata and me were rolling off a hill and fell in mud, Mommy!" he chuckled while rolling the tennis ball to the Hyuga girl.

"Does her father know," Kushina turned her head toward her husband and he sheepishly shook his head.

"So, why are we here?" Kakashi asked his sensei.

"You guys get to bathe my son and his best friend." Minato chuckled at them.

"Obito, before you can even think about it, why don`t you stay faithful to your Mie-Chan?" Kakashi teased. **(A/N: Just so you understand; Mie-Chan/Mieko is an OC of mine that's about a year old. I made a fic about them babysitting a bunch of OCs and my friends' OCs and Obito thought Mieko was a sweet baby. THAT'S why Kakashi's teasing him.)**

"Quiet," Obito sneered while a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"Mie-Chan," Naruto and Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Obito exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face.

The toddlers shrugged and continued their game. Before they could finish, Kushina and Rin grabbed Hinata while Minato grabbed his child and Obito and Kakashi followed. Kushina decided that Hinata would get the bath tub, leaving her son with the hose out back, possibly even the pool. Kushina stripped the child of her clothes and set her in the bath.

Rin scrubbed some shampoo and conditioner in her hair while Kushina rubbed her arms, legs and stomach with body wash. They filled up a kitchen cup with water and poured it on her head before she covered her eyes and squeezed them tight. Once finished, Kushina took her out and wrapped the towel around her before using another one to swab her hair, making it stick up like hay.

After they made sure she was dry, they dressed her in one of Naruto's old T-Shirts, which was slightly bigger than her, but not by too much and put some pajama shorts on her. While Kushina was washing Hinata's usual clothes, she looked out the window. Her son was being chased by the two jonin and the one chunin after he had been undressed. She giggled and told Rin to come look. Once she did, she teased her boyfriend, her sensei and her goggle-wearing teammate.

"Does he always do that?" she asked the red-headed woman.

"Not when _I_ try to change or bathe him." Kushina answered the brunette.

"You can't catch me, Daddy!" Naruto exclaimed as he dodged Kakashi and Obito's jumping him, only to crash into each other.

Successfully, Minato caught his child and Obito set his goggles on the boy's head. Naruto pushed them over his eyes while Minato set him in front of the wall. He knew how much Naruto hated the pool without a buddy. So Kakashi and Obito took out the shampoo and body wash while Minato sprayed his son.

Naruto gurgled on happily with chuckled escaping his mouth every time he dodged the spray. Kakashi was getting tired of this. After he put the body wash on the child, he held his waist as Minato sprayed him, starting to chuckle himself. Obito put the shampoo in the child's blonde, bushy hair and Minato washed it out. After they finished, Minato stepped up to his son with a funny smirk and two towels.

He smeared the towel around his blonde hair and it became a bush again. Obito took his goggles back from him after Naruto offered. Kakashi wrapped the second towel around Naruto tightly, just in case. The second the towel removed his head, he ran inside to see Hinata. Minato poofed in front of the young Namikaze and grabbed him by the waist while Kushina brought a clean pair of shorts and underwear for him.

Minato held the toddler in front of him while Kushina put on the clothing. Naruto struggled out of his father's hands and ran to the living room and pounced on the couch, tackling Hinata in a hug. She was back in her regular clothes, so a white T-Shirt was put on Naruto once Kushina came back.

She also brought a brush so she could get the scraps of hair that were still sticking out of Hinata's hair back in it`s right position. After she was done, Team Seven came in and found them asleep. The two were hugging each other while lying back on the couch. Kakashi, Obito and Rin went out them selves, saying good-bye to their sensei and his wife as they said good-bye as well.

**That's all I can think of right now. ^^; So, if you want more stories when they're younger, just tell me, k? Tell me which your favorite was! 8D**

~DWZZ


End file.
